1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device, a control method thereof, and an electronic control system including the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device which performs an operation according to an external control signal, a control method thereof, and an electronic control system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a control block diagram of a conventional display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the conventional display device which performs an operation according to an external control signal, a micro controller unit (MCU) 9 receives the external control signal through a signal receiving part 1 to control a corresponding control device, which may include a color correcting part 3 and/or a memory 5.
For example, when a color correction is performed according to the external control signal, the external control signal is applied to the MCU 9, so that the MCU 9 controls the color correcting part 3 and the memory 5 to perform corresponding operations.
However, there are drawbacks that in that in order to access the control device (i.e., the color correcting part 3 and/or the memory 5) indirectly through the MCU 9, the MCU 9 should be separately provided with a program for controlling each of the control devices (i.e., the color correcting part 3 and/or the memory 5) using the external control signal, and since a time delay is required for the indirect access, it takes too much time to transfer data and a control command signal.